Amusingly Inconsequential
by Any Unborn Child
Summary: Oneshot. Yes…she had a family now. She was responsible for them. She would take care of them. She had to. Written for a commission in the help japan project on Livejournal.


Amusing Inconsequential  
>By Any Unborn Child<p>

Amy woke slowly one early summer morning to the air of nothingness. It took her a little while to fully wake up, the bags of a late night squarely placed on her face, her sense of consciousness. These days it seemed to happen a lot.

It had been tough since the baby, since Melody, had arrived into the world… into her world. She was grateful for every moment that her little girl was alive, yes…why wouldn't she be? But…lately her mind had been in such a daze that sometimes she was not sure whether it was the sound of her alarm clock that awoke her or if she had just woken up on her own. Time, numbers, memories ran together – even more that they had before.

She no longer had the nightmares though. She was no longer tormented by visions of a future that was so bleak and horrifying. She was no longer confused to the brink of insanity about what time had in store for her. It was silly to be befuddled by such things anyway – she could handle this. She should be able to handle this. If she could fight off aliens from other galaxies, other dimensions even, she could handle whatever the real world had to offer.

She looked around the bedroom through half-lidded eyes. Everything was where it had been last night. The baby formula still sat sideways on the bedside table, a few clean diapers joining them. The small pile of laundry was still on the chair next to the door. The portraits of family, friends, and loved ones still sat on top of the windowsill, smiling in their own little spaces in time. The door in the hallway that led to the loo was still open just a crack. All of the little things of the night had all stayed in their positions, if only slightly straying.

To her right, her husband Rory was still fast asleep, the weariness of a hard day's night still on his face. The light that escaped through the blinds seemed to accentuate this, the shadows casting themselves against anything they could, be they human or object. With these shadows, everything seemed bigger, grander than they actually were. In the grand scheme of things, the smaller matters didn't seem to make a difference anymore – they didn't perturb her anymore.

Scooting closer to her husband, Amy brushed the hair out of his eyes slowly, if a bit too clumsily, and planted a big kiss on his forehead. She did not care if the action made him wake up or not. All that really mattered these days was the fact that he was here, the fact that she was here with him, and the fact that, for the first time in a long time, everything was in place.

She was still rubbing the sleep off of her face when she heard baby Melody gurgling near her, the little crib she was in swaying slightly with her effervescent nature – that, and the fact that she probably didn't sleep much the entire night. Amy went over to her, eyes thinned in a mix of disbelief and astonishment.

There she was – in all of her itsy-bitsy glory, Melody Pond was rolling around in her crib as if it was the best thing in the world, as if it was indestructible, giggling all the while. Amy had to raise her eyebrow at this behavior – the little one did not know how to walk yet, but she sure could roll.

Day after day, this little one continued to surprise her. Already Melody had learned so much in her short time here on this Earth, the planet that she, Rory and the Doctor had saved countless times from the brink of destruction; she was unaware of the dangers that her parents had faced, the perils that they had crossed, and the adventures that they had together…

Would it be better if she did not know about the past? Would it be better if she was unaware, blissfully, willfully unaware? Would it be better if she was…normal?

Amy blinked once, these thoughts running round and round in her mind as she gazed into her child's big blue eyes. These curious eyes have given her so much joy and bewilderment; they were so innocent and puzzled, yet she knew that her child would become one of the most adventurous and wisest people she had ever met. She knew in that one look into her eyes. She could just tell.

She was meeting an old soul.

She never thought she would meet three old souls in her life time…

…The Doctor, whom she has always admired, when he was right in front of her, and whom she admired still even to this day, even from afar…

…Rory, whose other persona so far into the past had waited so long to see her, and only her, one last time before he broke into many pieces…

…And now…this dear little girl…who was now a part of her…

She was a part of them…that collection of souls that Amy would always carry in her heart.

Even now, she knew that she was proud. She was proud of her child, Melody Pond, and until it was the right time, her time, she would never let her out of her sight. She would hold her, care for her, and be there for her, as Melody was for her, for Rory, and the Doctor.

It was beyond words, to be holding her child, one who was so little, so tiny, so innocent, and already know that she would be someone extraordinary.

She knew that for sure.

Amy smiled at the sight of her reflection in the little one. The baby smiled back, her eyes glittering with new promise and welcome naïveté, as well as making a face only a mother would love.

She gingerly plucked Melody from her crib, the baby squirming all the while, and she sat back onto the familiarity swell of the bed, placing Melody between her own form and Rory's sleeping one. She shifted slightly, so that she could face Rory and Melody, her family.

Yes…she had a family now. She was responsible for them. She would take care of them – she had to.

She still missed the Doctor. That was unquestionable. There were times that she wished for his guidance, his help, anything.

But...there was one thing that she could not deny – this one thought crossed her mind as her eyes scanned her newfound family.

She would always love Rory. She would always love Melody.

And she always will.

The days that would follow would be unpredictable. They would be crazy. They would be intriguing and full of lessons learned. But most of all, they would be amusingly inconsequential.

One thing was for certain - She, Rory, and Melody would become extraordinary as time flew right on by for them.


End file.
